Known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,328 B2 is a movable joining device for joining structural components to be interconnected via riveting. The joining device consists of a rectangular frame structure, which can be secured with vacuum suction cups mounted on the bottom side to the structural components to be interconnected along the joining edges. This frame structure forms a guiding device for carrier cars that can be moved hereupon along the joining edges. Mounted onto the carrier car is a drilling unit, which can be moved to each riveting position along the joining edges via the guiding device.
This movable joining device from prior art is designed for connecting structural components with rivets, and must be shifted further by sections along the joining edges, so as to create a row of rivets along the entire length of the joining edges of the structural components.
Known from DE 198 34 702 A1 is a riveting device for manufacturing a hollow cylindrical fuselage section, which consists of an outer and an inner device part. The outer device part exhibits a riveting machine system, which is guided in an annular rail guide, and the inner device part exhibits a riveting robot situated on a support. The riveting robot is actuated by a control unit in order to concertedly position inner and outer device parts at the riveting site and concertedly control the operational sequence.
As a result, this two-part riveting device requires device constituents both inside the fuselage section and outside the fuselage section, which must be coordinated in terms of control technology.